poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Noah's Adventures of Scooby-Doo/Transcript
Here is the transcript to Noah's Adventures Of Scooby-Doo Bites giggles Where Are You? playing Scooby-Doo: Scooby-Dooby-Doo!Wow-O Toy Factory The Case Of The Luna Ghost Daphne: Let go of me! Okay, now I really have a wedgie. Fred! Velma! Can you guys hurry it up? This ghost keeps grabbing... Please! Velma: Jinkies. Fred. Come in, Fred. Fred! Can you hear me? Fred: Fredster here, Velms. Velma: Shockingly, Daphne's been captured again. That's okay. When the Luna Ghost rounds the corner with Daphne... ...Shaggy and Scooby will pop out of the barrel... Fred: And you'll activate the conveyor belt, spilling the oil onto the floor. Velma: Just remember my plan. Shaggy: Like, chill out, Scooby-Doo. Stop shaking. Scooby-Doo: Re? Rat's you! Shaggy: Right. It's me. Sorry. Luna Ghost: Boo! Scooby-Doo: Aah! Shaggy: Scooby-Doo, what are you doing, man? Like, this is no time to... Oh, boy. Like, there's a ghost right behind me, isn't there? Run! Scooby-Doo: Go, Shaggy! Go! Run! Shaggy: Like, I'm trying, buddy! Velma: Fred, now! Hurry up! Fred: I got him. Look out! Sorry! Sorry, Velma. Velma: I know, Fred. Shaggy: Where's the ghost? Scooby-Doo: He's right behind us! Skateboard! Shaggy: Is he still after us, Scoob? Scooby-Doo: Ranzai! Shaggy: Zoinks! Grab the hook! Scooby-Doo: Rold on, Raggy! Velma: Daphne, are you okay? Daphne: I'm so over this damsel-in-distress nonsense. Fred: Uh, where's Shagster? Shaggy: Like, I'm right here, man. Scooby-Doo: Re too. Shaggy: Scoob, that was fun. Let's grab another skateboard and like, do it again. Scooby-Doo: Reah! Fred: There you go. One for you. Good-looking guy. All right, nice to see you. Pamela: Thank you so much for saving the factory. Reporter: Pam, any comments for us? Pamela: This is a victory for any celebrity who wants to make a quality action figure. Reporter: Fred, what's the secret of your success? Fred: Teamwork. I do a tremendous amount of teamwork, and I always have a plan. Come on. Velma: Yeah, my plan. Fred: I knew from the start there was no phantom. The Luna Ghost is, in fact... Shaggy, Velma, and Daphne: Old Man Smithers? Pamela: The creepy janitor? Fred: Smithers wanted revenge after you refused to go out with him. Smithers: How could you, Pam? I'm a lover-boy of George Clooney-an proportions. Reporter: Fred, how was the ghost able to fly? Velma: I can answer that. Watch. These balloons fill with a highly potent helium synthesis... ...giving the Luna Ghost... ...his weightless appearance. Smithers: I would have gotten away with it too, if it weren't for you meddling kids... ...and your dumb dog! I'll get you for this! Scooby-Doo: Scooby-Dooby-Doo! Velma: Fred, I can't believe you took credit for my plan again. Daphne: Some plan. That ghost pawed me for an hour and a half. Fred: Daph, look. It's not our fault you always get kidnapped. Daphne: I don't always get kidnapped. Can't believe you'd say that to me. Velma: Oh, please. You come with your own ransom note. My glasses! Daphne: Who's helpless now? Velma: I'm going to kill you, Daphne! Fred: Whoa, whoa, whoa! Watch the ascot! Shaggy: You guys, look, I know I'm just the dude that carries the bags......but we all play an important part in this group. I mean, we're just like a big, delicious banana split. Fred, you're the big banana. Daphne, you're the pastrami and gum-flavored ice cream. And Velma... ...you're the sweet-and-sour mustard sauce that goes on top. That sounds pretty good, doesn't it, Scoob? Scooby-Doo: Ruh huh! Velma: You know what, Shaggy? You've really put it in perspective for me. Shaggy: Thanks. Velma: I quit. Shaggy: No. Daphne: No way. You can't quit. I was gonna quit in, like, two seconds. Now everyone's going to totally think I copied off the smart girl. Fred: Well now, wait a minute. Wait a minute. Maybe I quit. I do. Yeah, I quit. Velma: I'm out of here. Daphne: Good riddance. Shaggy: Don't... No. Don't go. Come on, you guys, don't do this. Please don't go. Scooby-Doo: Do I quit? Shaggy: No, Scoob... ...friends don't quit. It looks like it's just you and me for a while. Scooby-Doo: Rhat now, Raggy? Shaggy: I guess we'll all just do what we do best, Scoob. Two Years Later Shaggy: This is primo. Man, talk about toasted. Man, the only thing I like better than an eggplant burger... ...is a chocolate-covered eggplant burger. Scooby-Doo: With hot sauce. Shaggy: Yeah, just another beautiful day in paradise. Island Emissary: I'm looking for a "Mr. Rogers" and a "Mr. Doo." The detectives? Shaggy: It's probably somebody looking for us to solve some scary mystery. Scooby-Doo: Robody Rome! Shaggy: Quick, Scoob-o, grab the food-o, let's scram-o. Island Emissary: I'm looking for a "Mr. Rogers" and a "Mr. Doo." Shaggy: Let's go! I'm sorry, dude. I'd love to help you out. You look like a really nice guy. We're not detectives anymore. Island Emissary: I've been sent by Mr. Emile Mondevarious to invite you... ...to his amusement park, Spooky Island. Shaggy: We don't go near places with "spooky," "haunted," or "creepy" in the name. Scooby-Doo: Or hydrocolonic. Shaggy: Right, or hydrocolonic, but that's for a whole different reason, man. Island Emissary: But he'd like you to solve a mystery. He'll pay you a fee of $10,000. Shaggy: It's just, materialism is not really our bag, man. Island Emissary: Free airfare. Shaggy: No, thanks. Island Emissary: Room and board. Shaggy: Eh, no thanks. Island Emissary: And all you can eat. Scooby-Doo: Rall you can eat? At the Airport Noah: (Humming to "The Most improtaint thing is Being friends") Peaches: I'm glad Bowser is now Our Gaurdain. Jeanette: Yep. And Pooh Had Done away from us. But I'm still Worried if Rabbit will Return to Get his Revenge on us. Noah: Oh Don't Worry about it Jeanette if he Ever dose, Then I will be Ready for him. (Saw a sign) Spooky Island hu? Velma: Fred? Fred: Velma? Are you going this way? Velma: How have you...? Fred: Been? Velma: Yes. Fred: Great. I'm on the lecture circuit with my new book: Fred on Fred: The Many Faces of Me. Velma: Jinkies, that's impressive. Fred: And yourself? Velma: I've been working at NASA, developing hydropowered missile defense systems. But, more importantly...I'm on a journey of self-discovery. Fred: NASA? Noah: Hello. Fred: Hello Who are you? Noah: I'm Noah And These are Jeanette, Peaches, Brittany, Eleanor, Alvin, Simon, and Theodore. Fred: Well It's nice to meet you I'm Fred and This is velma Peaches: Well it'snice to meet you. Airport Attendant: Charter service to Spooky Island will begin boarding momentarily. Daphne: What do you mean I can't have seven carry-on bags? That's so economy. Fred: Daph? Velma: Crabcakes. Daphne: Oh, no. I'm not talking to you guys. What the heck are you doing here? Noah: I thought you said you are not Talking to them. Daphne: D'OH! Velma: Isn't it obvious? We all received the same letter from one Emile Mondevarious... ...the reclusive owner of Spooky Island. Daphne: It's not fair. I was gonna solve the mystery all by myself. Fred: How are you going to save yourself when you get caught? Daphne: I'm a black belt now. I've transformed my body into a dangerous weapon. It's true. Noah: Whoa. That Will be Cool Of course I Had sone some Heroics myself With a lot of help. Shaggy: Far out. I guess we're, like, all going to Spooky Island, man. Noah: Whoa. Hey where's My Couson Scooby? Scooby-Doo: Rello. Sorry. Shaggy: They don't allow big dogs on the plane. Alvin: (In Genie's Voice) Well I feel Sheepish. Velma: You've got to be kidding. Daphne: No one is stupid enough to believe that. Theodore: He's very funny. Fred: Who's the ugly old broad? Shaggy: Say hello to Grandma. Scooby-Doo: Raloha. Eleanor: Aloha. Airport Attendant: Flight 3774 to Spooky Island, now boarding. Noah: Spooky Island, here we come. Velma: Listen, I wouldn't have agreed to come if I knew. Alvin: Whoa. Shaggy: Wait, just think about it for one minute. Mystery Inc. reunites. We'll be a team again, just like the old days. So come on... ...let's do that thing where we all put our hands in, lift them up, and go: Wahahoo! Daphne: Only if Fred and Velma do it. Fred: People are watching, Shag. Scooby-Doo: Roo-hoo? Shaggy: Yeah, Scoob, "roo-hoo." Come on, buddy. Noah: As Long If Pooh or Rabbit Are not here, We Are going to be OK. On the plane Shaggy: Now that is a beautiful work of art, Scoob. Scooby-Doo: Ruh huh. Mary Jane: Would you mind me taking a seat there next to...? Shaggy: To my grandma. That's my grandma. Hi, Grandma. Like, no. Mary Jane: Thanks. Shaggy: You're welcome. Mary Jane: Achoo! Shaggy: Bless you. Mary Jane: I'm sorry. My allergies. It's usually only dogs that do it. Maybe I'd better move. Shaggy: No, wait. It's probably just my grandma's perfume. Yeah, even I sometimes get a little allergic, you know. Oh, jeez. I'm pretty sure Grandma wants to go back and visit with her pal Velma. Right, Grandma? Scooby-Doo: Rokay. Shaggy: Boy, oh, boy, those sure do look like Scooby Snacks. Mary Jane: I know they're for dogs... ...but they're 100%% vegetarian, and I love them. Shaggy: Like, me too. Mary Jane: Far out. I've never met another person who loves Scooby Snacks. Shaggy: Me neither. Mary Jane: I'm Mary Jane. Shaggy: Like, that's my favorite name. Mary Jane: Really? Shaggy: Yeah. Mary Jane: No way. Scooby-Doo: Rello. Velma: Uh, Grandma? Fred: Velma, it's simple behavior modification. To cause a dog to discontinue any action, flick it on the nose. Observe. Scoob? See? Oh! Shaggy: Sit, Grandma! Bad, Grandma! Don't eat the kitty! Arriving on Spooky Island Mondavarious: Welcome to Spooky Island... ...the frightfully popular spring break spot for college students. Catch our Electrical Torture Parade. It's a Dead World After All. And the world famous Splatterhorn. Scooby-Doo! And the rest of Mystery Inc. It's marvelous to see you! How fanta... I'm sorry. That's the second time this week. Thank goodness. It's a new toy. I'm just getting up to speed with it. Welcome. Daphne: Thank goodness. I was afraid I'd have to lug those to the hotel. Mondavarious: That's what Spooky Island's about, realizing your worst fears. I'm Emile Mondevarious, the owner of this amusement park. Velma: You seem less... Shaggy: Spooky. Velma: ...Than we'd have guessed. Mondavarious: I can be pretty spooky when called upon. I can go: Claws and everything. You wouldn't want to run into me in a dark alley. Velma: So you're the one who brought us here? Mondavarious: No. What brought you here was your insatiable appetite... ...for a juicy mystery. Daphne: The truth is, Mr. Mondavarious, Mystery Inc. is broken up. Mondavarious: That's the beauty of something broken. It can be fixed. Therein lies its potential. And I need you to fix Spooky Island. Velma: What's the problem? Mondavarious: I believe somebody's casting a spell on the students. Now listen and look around. Notice any difference between those arriving and those departing? Velma: They look like sober, well-behaved college kids. Mondavarious: Precisely. They didn't before they came. They've changed. In other words, a magic spell. Brad: Carol! Carol, how was the island? Carol: Are you tricking on me? Brad: It's me, Brad. We've known each other since we were 3. Carol: Back off my grill, son! Brad: Carol, what are you doing? Mondavarious: I'm terrified. The young people that come off that barge... ...the people I love the most, they're in danger. Peaches: (in Luke's Voice) Oh my. Velma: I'm going to solve this one first. Fred: Not before I solve it first. Daphne: You'll look like total, total idiots when you're captured and I'm the one saving you. Peaches: Don't worry, guys. We'll solve this mystery. Mondavarious: Thank you. Marvelous. Maybe we can celebrate later by having a little spookapalooza. Scooby-Doo: R-ro-ro-rookaparooza? Ruh oh. Velma: So, you haven't noticed anything unusual since you started working here? Any weirdoes running around? Man in Skeleton Costume: No. Velma: Aah! N' Goo Tuana: Welcome, dear victims. My name is N' Goo Tuana. This is my evil best pal, Zarkos. You may recognize him from Telemundo as the famous masked wrestler... ...Zarkos. This enchanted island... ...is a thoroughfare to the supernatural realm. For centuries, it was home to creatures who lived on the island undisturbed. But then... ...ten years ago... ...Emile Mondevarious... ...antagonized these ancient beings by building a theme park here. The creatures are furious, my friends. And I assure you... ...while you party... ...they plot... ...their revenge! Do my friends frighten you? Velma: They would, if it weren't for the holographic projectors... ...there, and there and there. N'Goo Tuana: What a smart little one. Peaches: I'm sure the culprit around here somewhere. Jeanette: Don't worry Sweetheart, we'll find him or her soon. DM Bartender: Hello, Dead Mike's. We got a "Mr. Doo" here? I got a call for a "Mr. Doo." Melvine: Uh, Melvin Doo? DM Bartender: No, Scooby. Scooby-Doo: Rello? Mystery Voice: Got a bag...uh...of hamburgers here for you. Just walk into the dark, shadowy part of the forest... ...where no one can see you. Scooby-Doo: Rokay. Shaggy: Want a stuffed thingy? Mary Jane: Nobody can win those. Shaggy: Fred says it's a worthless talent, that I should've learned French instead. I say you don't need to know what " Voulez-vous coucher avec moi" means... ...to love that song. Mary Jane: I think being good at crane machine is way cooler than French. Shaggy: Voila. Mary Jane: Nobody's ever given me a stuffed dismembered head before. Will Vandom: He's really good at this. Daphne: Excuse me? Voodoo Maestro: Hey! What are you doing?! Now I have to start my voodoo ritual all over again! Daphne: Voodoo ritual? Voodoo Maestro: Yes! Voodoo ritual! I was about to sacrifice this chicken. Daphne: That chicken's not alive. Voodoo Maestro: I know the chicken's not alive, smart little girl. What, did you figure that out when you saw it didn't have a head? Daphne: No. Voodoo Maestro: What do you want? Why are you all up in the voodoo ritual space? Daphne: I'm looking for clues as to who's behind the students' strange behavior. Voodoo Maestro: Here's a clue: Purple is a fall color. It's the middle of May! Daphne: Pardon? Voodoo Maestro: Do yourself a favor and get off this island. Go home. Go home before evil befalls your skinny, aerobicized booty. And whatever you do... ...do not, I repeat... ...do not go into that Spooky Island castle. Daphne: Aha! You want me to go to that castle. Voodoo Maestro: Didn't you hear what I said Daphne: But you're scary. And you knew I'd do the opposite of what you said. You told me not to go to the castle so I would go... ...where you set a trap to capture me. Unless... ...you knew I'd figure it out, so you told me not to go... ...so I'd think you wanted me to go, so I wouldn't go. Voodoo Maestro: Huh? Daphne: I'll find out what you're hiding in that castle. You watch. Voodoo Maestro: What in the world? Scooby-Doo: Ramburgers, where are you? Ramburgers, roh boy! Ramburgers! Rank you. (Went in as the Monster creept up and saw the Monster and ran off) Raggy! (Lost the Monster) Mary Jane: It's been really nice. Scooby-Doo: Raggy! Ronster! Ronster! Scooby-Doo: A monster? a mascot) Alvin: Scooby-Doo, quit goofing around, man. Mary Jane: I guess I should go. Bye, Scooby. Shaggy: Bless you. Daphne: Shaggy. Scooby. Alvin! Alvin: Daphne, what is it? Theodore: She must've found something. Simon: Let's go. [at the castle Shaggy: No way. Daphne: Shaggy. Shaggy:Uh-uh. Scoob and me don't do castles. Daphne: Why not? Shaggy: They have paintings that watch you, suits of armor you think is a statue... ...but there's a guy inside who follows you every time you turn around. Daphne: How many times did that happen? Shaggy: Twelve. We're not gonna do it. Alvin: Yikes. Scooby-Doo: Rat's right. (Whimpering) Daphne: Scooby? Did you hurt your paw? Would you do it for a Scooby Snack? Scooby-Doo: Roh, boy! Daphne: And you'll be fearless? Scooby-Doo: Fearless? Shaggy: Ow, hey! Hong Kong Phooey, watch the fists of fury, would you, buddy? Daphne: Here you go. Scooby-Doo: Rank you. Daphne: There's plenty more where that came from. Let's go before someone sees. You're not gonna stay out here alone, are you? Shaggy: No, thank you. Inside the Castle Shaggy: Oh, boy. This place is, like, uber creepy. Scooby-Doo: Reah, ruber creepy. Daphne: The only thing missing is a mindless zombie. Shaggy/Scooby-Doo and the Irelanders: Aah! Daphne: Fred, get back. I found this place. I call dibs on its clues. Fred: I've already found some clues. Daphne: What? Fred: I followed some weird footprints here. It might be dangerous for you. Daphne: If anyone messes with me, I'll open a can of Chinese whoop-ass on them. Aah! Shaggy: Aah! Velma: Heeheeheehee! Shaggy: Velma! Noah: (Stambering) Velma Don't Do that. You'll give someone a Heart attack! Fred: What are you doing here? Velma: This ride was closed for construction. It's the most likely place to hatch a plan. And I wanted to scare the patootie out of Daphne. Fred: Well, since we're all together, let's split up and look for more clues. Daphne, you and I... Velma: Typical. Fred: What? Velma: Oh nothing. I was always picked last for the teams. Fred: Okay. Daphne, exit through the entrance. Velma and I will enter through the exit. And Shaggy, Irelanders and Scooby... ...do whatever you guys do. Shaggy: Look at this, huh, Scoob? It's like a medieval Sizzler. Pinch me, I'm in heaven... Ow. It's an expression, Scoob. Scooby-Doo: Rorry. Theodore: This place gives me the creeps. Eleanor: It's alright, Theodore Daphne: Ew. Fred: Velma, I never meant to... Well, you know...pick you last. Velma: Don't worry about it. I know you. All you care about are swimsuit models. Fred: Look, I'm a man of substance. Dorky chicks like you turn me on too. That's a compliment. Noah: (Looks around) Whoa. Look at that Food! Love to eat Shaggy: Pinch me I (Being Pinch) Ow It's an Expression Scoob Daphne: Yes! Yes! Oh, yeah. Oh, yeah. Oh, yeah. Oh, yeah. Oh, no! Animatronic: And now for our dinner show. Velma: What? Watch out! Shaggy: I got a bad feeling about this, Scoob! Scooby-Doo: Re roo! Eleanor: It's some kind of trap for us! Theodore: DUCK! Animatronic: And now for the main course: You! Feast on this. Velma: Jinkies. They're moving toward us. Run! Fred: We're trapped! Velma: Quick, try the bookcase! Fred: What?! Velma: One of these has to open a passageway! Fred: Velma, this is a ride! Velma: You got a better plan, Fred? Scooby-Doo: What do we do? Shaggy: Do what we do best, Scoob: Eat! Scooby-Doo: It's plastic! Shaggy: What do you care? You drink out of a toilet! Scooby-Doo: So do you! Pinkie Pie: Keep chowing down! Daphne: I'm not helpless. I'm not helpless. I am helpless. I'm gonna die! Shaggy: We made it, Scoob. We're alive! That was weird. Velma: Fred? Freddy? Are you all right? The last book. Shaggy: I don't feel so good. Reminds me of the time we tried to eat that guy in the hot-dog costume. Fred: Looks like some kind of school. Velma: Hmm, in a spooky castle ride? Fishy. Training Video Woman: Welcome to America. I am using the language English. Scooby-Doo: Raggy, Rook. Shaggy: Let's check it out. Oh, boy. Lights, camera, action, huh, Scoob? Noah: Whoa. It's Like a Filming Studio. But why? Training Video Woman: Now that you're a young adult... ...you'll need to learn societal dos... ...and don'ts. Interaction between young people is polite and casual. Training Video Guy 1: Hey, sorry, bro. Training Video Guy 2: I will crush your bones into dust! Training Video Woman: Let's see how the situation should be handled. Remember, today's young people have a language all their own. Training Video Guy 1: Hey Sorry, bro. Training Video Guy 2: No big whoop, dog. Catch that new vid on the box? Training Video Guy 1: True dat. I'm up to sniznuff on all popular trends. Training Video Guy 2: Word. Velma: It seems to be a brainwashing facility of some type. Wherever there's a brainwashing cult, there's always a power-hungry leader. The Papa Smurf figure. Fred: Mondevarious. Velma: Then why would he have invited us here? Brittany: Whoa (Saw a Pyriment Shaped) Whoa (Picked up and went out) Yikes this is Like the Cave of Wonders.(Runs off) Shaggy: Jellybeans. I'll have whatever he's having. Are you challenging me? Scooby-Doo: Hmm... maybe. Shaggy: Pull my finger. Uh oh! Too late! You're in trouble. Scooby-Doo: Roh, boy. Shaggy: I'm not stopping till your fur is singed off. Daphne: We're here to solve a mystery. Alvin: Yeah, Scoob. Noah: ALVIIN!! Sound Fred: Let's get out of here. Shaggy: Zoinks! Skedaddle! Daphne: I found a neat and scary clue. Velma: Us too. This is a brainwashing facility for an evil cult. Daphne: Maybe this is the secret relic thingy they worship. Shaggy: We'll all be relics if we don't get out of here, man. Fred: I got a plan. Zarkos: What's that smell? Commander Nemex: I have no idea. Henchman 1: Sir, they found the Daemon Ritus. Zarkos: For your sake, they better not have gone far. It is time to summon the big muchachos. Shaggy: Like, oh, no! (Boom) Alvin: HAW HAW! Jeanette: ALVIINN!! back to the Hotel Mondavarious: Ah, Mystery Inc. You all seem rather cheery. Good news, I hope? Fred: Mr. Mononucleosis... Alvin: Mondavarious Fred: Right. We have hit a clue smorgasbord. Daphne: We have three suspects as to who's behind this evil hooty. Velma: N' Goo Tuana. He believes your park's on enchanted ground. Daphne: The voodoo man, who shrewdly tricked me into going to the castle. Fred: And you. Mondavarious: Me? Bu-u-u but, but, but... Fred: Let's split up, gang. We'll meet in a half-hour. I'll interview employees to see if they've noticed anything odd. Velma: I'm going to get to work translating these inscriptions Daphne found. Daphne: I'll go research cults on the Net. Mondavarious: I'm a suspect? Fred: Don't take it personally. It's mostly because you creep me out. Mondavarious: I see. Fine.Category:Transcripts Category:NoahMorrison